Sexy Kumagoro
by Fallen Marauders
Summary: ¿Que..que Kumagoro tiene personalidad? O.O que quiere lastimar a Yuki? Tatsuha . quien te dijo que convoques al demonio color de Rosa...
1. Kumagoro Shamanie

Sexy Kumagoro

Cap 1 Kumagoro shamanie

El avión estaba por salir…los 9 pasajeros estaban ya en sus asientos…

Tohma al lado de su primo, veía como ryuichi y Shuichi estaban por arrancar una ventana y re planteaba la idea de llevar a todos de vacaciones…serian 4 días y 3 noches en una casa antigua, perteneciente a la época colonial, donde estarían los 9: Tohma, Mika, Ryuichi, Shuichi, Yuki, Sakano, Hiro, Suguru y MrK….

Perdón! No eran 9 pasajeros, había un 10 mo ….no olvidemos a Kumagoro…

Mika:- Por fin llegamos! Estoy muerta Tohma, porque me sentaste junto a Ryuichi?

Tohma salud personal primero:- No se, el pidió sentarse contigo.

Ryuichi:- Yo no dije nada, no da . 

Tohma:- entonces el que me pidió era Kumagoro que me dejen en paz que para peor me vine aguantando todos los besuqueos de Eiri y Shindou ¡¡¡vallan a un hotel!

Shuichi saltaba muy entusiasta por todos lados:- YUKI mira que lindo lugar! Parece sacado de una película!- termino su carrera por el lugar colgándose del cuello de su koi.

Yuki:- si de una de terror….pero que lindo que se ve así mi baka..

Ryuchi:- ¬ película de terror? A Kuma y a mi nos encantan! No da. Después Shu-chan si queres vemos una -

Shuichi:- eto…claro me encantaría ver una película de terror

Yuki:- no me digas, la ultima vez que vimos una no me dejaste dormir por una semana..No siquiera podía atender el teléfono...maniaco! Era solo una película (el aro/la llamada)..Nadie se muere por ver un video aunque a Shu estuvo por darle un infarto..Pero si que me aproveche de eso. Que lindo que se lo ve temblando desnudo

Shuichi:- Si que te deje atender el teléfono! YUKI!

FLASH BACK

Shuichi:- NOOO YUKI no atiendas!- Saltando sobre el teléfono- te quiero mucho YUKII, imagínate que me pasaría si te fueras a morir en 7 días! No me alcanzan 7 días para decirte lo mucho que te quiero, amo y YUKIII escúchame esto es serio podrías estar por morir..YUKI NO ATIENDAS YUKI!

Yuki:- baka no es nada- atiende- Hola?

Del otro lado del teléfono:- HOLA HERMANITO!

Yuki:- no hubiera atendido ….es la muerte T-T

Shuichi:- Yuki, que te pasa que estas pálido..YUKI…YUKI! TE DIJE QUE NO ATIENDAS- y salto sobre el teléfono cortado la llamada después de una pose digna del campeonato de gimnasia olímpica. Chananannnnn!

FIN FLASH BACK

Shuichi: y como yo lo recuerdo, eras vos el que tenia miedo!

Yuki:- si de que se contagie lo baka- dijo el rubio encendiendo un cigarrillo..

Shuichi:- YUKI NO SEAS MALO . ..Era tema serio YUKI..YUKI Esperame! XX Yuki siempre me dejas hablando solo..

Ryuchi Shu….que lindo, maldito Yuki como puede tratarlo así…:- algún día Kuma, algún día Shuichi será nuestro- y salio con el conejo en la cabeza a molestar a Tohma un rato:- TOHMA CHAN!

El aludido se dio vuelta justo para recibir un Kumagorazo en la cara

Tohma:- RYUICHI! Cuantas veces te lo dije EN LA CARA NO! …ME VOLASTE EL SOMBRERO! CANTANTE LOCO! Ahora me los vas a buscar! Ryuchi volvé acá! RYUUUUIIIIICHIIIIIII!

Ryuchi:- nanodaaa! Jejjejeje….nos vemos luego Tohma! Avioncito no da!- y haciendo como un avión con el conejo en la cabeza salio al parque de la inmensa casa.- SHUUU-CHANN VAMOS A JUGAR NO DA!

Mika:- Tohma, mi amor…no te parece que nos olvidamos de algo?

Tohma:- de dejarte a vos en casa..uu

Mika: que dijiste?

Tohma: no nada…solo que te ves mas hermosa que en casa uU vieja bruja, no sabes lo que es el maquillaje?..Sirve para tapar esa carota . 

Mika:- ahh gracias que lindo en estas vacaciones no lo dejo dormir muajajajaja, sobre todo porque no tengo una buena función hace tiempo, y encima mi entrenador de tenis esta de vacaciones -.-…que horrible vida

En uno de los cuartos saltando sobre las camas estaban los dos cantantes

Ryuichi:- Yo salto más altoooo! No da!

Shuichi:- Ahhhh.. Pero Kuma no cuenta! Así saltan todos mas alto Sakuma san!...yo les puedo ganar- y tomo un envión para saltar más alto…

Yuki: BAKA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!- salio de la otra habitación..Y Shuichi del susto se dio la cabeza contra el techo cayeron duro al piso, con un tic nervios…

Shuichi: Ohhhh smashin blue Ohhhh . pajaritos! – unos yukis con alas daban vuelta alrededor de la cabeza del pelirosa mientras decian cosas como ¨baka! Baka!¨

Yuki:- u esta empeorando mejor será que ya descanses baka- dijo llevándose al inconsciente cantante en brazos, y dejando a unos recelosos Kumagoro y ryuichi…

Ryuichi:- no es justo…ya tenia que llegar:- siempre nos arruina todo ne Kuma? No da…bueno iremos a hablar con Tohma….TOHMAAAAAAAAA! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO TOHMA? es una forma de pasar el tiempo TOHMITA!

Tohma:- DIOS QUE HICE?u! QUE HICE PARA MERECER ESTO solamente deseo al hermano de mi esposa, no es tan malo?..Mmm….eso me recuerda algo..pero que sera….. TAT..TATSUHA! Nos olvidamos a Tatsuha!...bueno no hay mal que por bien no venga

Mika:- que decías?- dijo saliendo en una toalla rosa que apenas la cubría..

Tohma no vomites! No vomites! Pensá en otra cosa, pensa en otra cosa! ¬ Que bien se vería Yuki así

Ryuichi entro en la habitación sin tocar:- PUAJJJJ! Que mierda hace acá mi abuelita y con Tohma! Sabia que tenias gustos raros pero esto... esto es demasiado, Tohma estas muy solo- Mika le dio una mirada matadora al cantante el cual salio gritando- Yo no fuiiiiii! Buaaaaaa Shuichi tengo miedo! No da! mas vale solo que mal acompañado

Mientras pasaban las horas posteriores al viaje en avión las cosas se iban calmando..Hasta tomar un ritmo si es posible decir ¨normal¨….

Mika hablaba por teléfono a Japón:- si papa…si, no, no se donde pueda estar Tatsuha…si, también estoy preocupada pendejo de mierda donde te metiste, y vos viejo porque me preguntas siempre a mi?…solo quiero irme a un spa y fumarme un buen cigarrillo…si como la otra vez, esos negro que hacían masajes eran el cielo. Y este viejo siegue hablándome, see moral, see si familia..Que le diga todo esto a Eiri Si padre…cualquier noticia te aviso. No, no es problema..Malditos contratos padre/hija, quien me mando hacerme cargo de sus cosas…noo! Yo tenia que jugar a lo chica responsable…Y ESO DE DONDE SALIO? Ahh si estaba fumada uu no mas Bueno Papa nos vemos, cuídate mucho que te pise un treeeeeeen….chau chau besitos…

En otra habitación

Hiro: Suguru deja de tocar el teclado! Viniste a descansar! Además tanta música clásica me tiene arto! quien me mando venir, a si el jefe y una mágnum.. U pueden ser muy convincentes

Suguru:- yo dejo de tocar si no volves a hablar más dormido ¨Aya chan mi amorcito!..pimpollito de alelí¨- dijo imitando sarcásticamente la vos del pelirrojo.

Hiro:- O.OUu y cuando escuchaste eso?

Suguru:- en el avión hablabas dormido, es mas MrK lo gravo en video para chantajearte después. ¬¬

En otra lugar

Shuichi:- mmmmm….si así….se siente tan bien, que sensación, podría hacerme adicto…mm… Kiaaa Yuki te amo …..pero eso no, no Yuki no hagas eso! YUKI! Ese pedazo de pastel era mío x-x…esta bien podes comerte un pedacito….XX

Yuki:- baka vas a engordar, lo hago solo por ti AMM!

Shuichi:- enserio? Kiaa que bueno es mi YUKI yo sabia que eras bueno, por eso te amo Yuki, aunque los demás no lo entiendan bla bla bla YUKI bla bla bla YUKI bla bla…

Yuki:- ya cállate baka- y tomando esos labios lo arrastro del comedor a la habitación..

Bajo la mirada de un castaño y un conejo rosa

Ryuichi:- otra vez están juntos..Yo solo quiero jugar un poco con Shu, aunque sea eso….. Es tan malo amar Kumagoro?- y limpio la lágrima que caía por su mejilla con la oreja del conejo rosa…poniendo una sonrisa forzada de niño:- TOHMAAA! Vamos a jugar! Hansel y gretel y tiramos a la bruja al horno no da…. Mika que preferís cocerte con jugo o seca como estas!

Tohma salio rápidamente para taparle la boca al cantante que seguía gritando estupideces y verdades sobre el culo de Mika:- shhhhhhh que no esta de humor esta semana maldito periodo femenino…quien me mando meterme con mujeres…yo nací para otras cosas u

_Un anuncio comercial antes de seguir con el fic…._

_Discos de NG con portadas renovadas y esta nueva versión incluye fotos inéditas de Ryuchi (como creen que hizo Tohma para vender 2 millones en dos días…no pierde una oportunidad)_

Ya casi se había venido la noche, y para desgracia de los mas activos (ryuichi y Shuichi) había empezado a llover, obligándolos a permanecer dentro de la casa, también era una desgracia para los demás porque no paraban de jugar al tobogán en las escaleras de caoba de 100 años de antigüedad.

Yuki:- HAGAN SILENCIO QUE ESTOY ESCRIRBIENDO!

Tohma:- QUEDENSE QUIETOS QUE YUKI ESTA ESCRIBIENDO!

Mika:- COMPORTENSE QUE VAN A ROMPER TODO!

MrK:- ¬¬ a mi no me miren, estoy de vacaciones no tengo porque controlarlos- tomo una taza de te- ese es el problema de otro.- pasa Shuichi y le hizo volcar el te encima….- como decía, que lo arregle otro u- paso Ryuchi y tiro el tablero de ajedrez en el cual le iba ganado a Sakano- como decía Uu- pasaron los dos y recibieron un balazo rápido y directo del norteamericano- listo! Stop….!

Shuichi:- T-T no es justo…..

Ryuchi:- K-san podrías lastimar alguien , no da- dijo todo retorcido sobre una pared evitando el disparo por la horrible posición. Pero la calma no duro ni dos segundos porque los dos cantantes entraron a correr a una abeja/ ser corridos por una abeja.

Shuichi:- YUKIIIIIIII me quiere picar! Ayúdame Yuki! YUKIIIIIII ¡!

Ryuchi:- wiiiii que divertido Kuma! Vamos Shu no da- decía guiando la carrera por los pasillos con jarrones importados. De repente tropezó con una arruga en la alfombra y encima suyo callo el pelirosa….

Para la mente castaño Yuki estaba lejos, muy lejos de existir y ese agradable perfume que despedía la piel del mas chico lo embriagaba en la mano intento acariciar ese rostro de ángel….

Shuichi se fue acercando más hasta esconder la cabeza en el hombro de un sorprendido Ryuichi:- la abeja ya paso?...- paso el insecto amarrillo.- NO AHÍ ESTA! VAMOS SAKUMA-SAN POR ELLAAAAA! que incomodo, porque Ryuchi no intento levantarse

Ryuchi:- si, la abeja, no da, me había olvidado de ella vamos por ella Kumagoro…no da…tan cerca….y tan lejos, nunca se dará cuenta de lo que siento, quizás por eso es tan fuerte el sentimiento para mi solo lo sabes tu Kuma, por eso sos mi único amigo…- nuevamente el cambio de actitudes del cantante que paso de la fascinación por el cuerpo que tenia encima, a la nostalgia y a su falso Ryu-chan siempre sonriente….a la careta que mostraba para ocultar sus sentimientos….

Yuki en ese momento salio con un libro en la mano ¡plaf! La abeja era historia:- se puede saber que están haciendo? Sakuma te debería dar vergüenza comportarte de ese modo- le dijo al Ryuchi que aun estaba en el piso abrazado a su conejo- lo mismo va para ti baka me hicieron atrasar con el texto.

Shuichi:- pero…YUKIII los siento lo siento mucho, pero la abeja me daba miedo y con Sakuma solo corríamos para que no nos pique bla bla bla YUKI bla bla bla Yuki…. y después de los disparos de K y así seguimos corriendo y ahora nos tropezamos y la macabra abeja estuvo a punto de alcanzarnos- piso el cuerpo del insecto como si fuera el cadáver de un gigante- jajaja tonta abeja pensaste que podrías con mi Yuki! Con el no! Jajajaja bla bla Yuki …..

Yuki no se como puedo estar tan enamorado de alguien así u

Ryuchi:- no entiendo como puede estar EL enamorado de alguien así…si es mas que obvio que…o somos tal para cual Ryuichi se levanto del piso y sacudió a su conejo:- vámonos Kuma, ya estamos de mas acá…- le dijo con nostalgia al conejo color rosa- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no da TOHMAAAA!

La tarde se fue trasformado en noche, en un lluviosa y oscura noche….los relámpagos y truenos hacían el ambiente perfecto para los cuentos de terror…

Shuichi:- yo no quiero escuchar otra historia T-T…ya fueron demasiadas…..YUKI tengo miedo . …

Suguru:- pero si ni siquiera terminamos de contar la primera?u

MrK:- había un vez…

Suguru:- ¬¬ les dije que ni habíamos terminado de contarla uu….esto es aburrido yo me voy a ensayar..

MrK:- te quedas here!- y punta de pistola hizo que regresara a su sitio (como con todos)

Sakano se quedaba dormido sobre el respaldo del sillón, para que las historias de terror no lo molesten en nada significaba que eran MUY malas…..en especial los efectos de sonido dadas por el americano…..Bang!

Hiro: PIEDAD! X-X……- K seguía contando sus ¨historias¨

Ryuichi:- KUMGAGORO ESTA ABURRIDOOOO no da, y cuando Kuma y ryuichi se aburren van a jugar con Tohma…TOHMAAAA HAGAMOS ALGO DIVERTIDO jejejej, Shuichi esta ocupado, que lastima….otra vez será, tengo que aceptarlo, solo soy su amigo - pensó viendo como el pelirosa descansaba su cabeza sobre un extrañamente correspondido abrazo del escritor…

Tohma:- O.oUu..Otra vez?...no T-T…K deja de contar esas cosas, no asustarías ni a mi abuela…solo conseguís que se nos escape la vida . yo debería estar en el lugar de Shindou ¬ …

Ryuichi: quiero un cuento de terror..- miro a k que estaba por contar otra cosa y hecho en berrinche- quiero un BUEN cuento de terror buaaaaa….Kuma se aburre! No da!

Tohma:- alguien mátelo, digo cállelo ¬¬…..Eiri porque no cuentas algo?

Yuki:- no cuento cuentos a niños…escribo libros románticos.. Para un publico que valga la pena -.-….

Mika:- pero de chico contabas muy buenas historias, siempre tenias entretenido a ..mm..Como se llamaba?(no recuerda el nombre de su hermano u) Ah bueno siempre tenías a todos entretenidos con tus actuaciones…

En un fuerte trueno la luz se fue, dejando a todos a oscuras en medio de la sala….el ruido de la lluvia…….

Plap! La puerta abriéndose de golpe y una figura apenas iluminada por los continuos relámpagos…empapado por la lluvia…y furioso….MUY furioso..

Tatsuha:- veo que la están pasando bien, no se dieron cuenta que FALTA ALGUIEN!

Yuki: no, quien?- pregunto sarcástico a su hermano que acababa de hacer acto de presencia, mientras terminaba su taza de café sin siquiera voltear a verlo.

Tohma noooo…aunque, el podría entretener a ryuichi…mm…mala idea después al psicólogo lo tengo que llevar yo:- Tatsuha que haces por aquí?- pregunto casual el rubio con su habitual sonrisa mientras solo pensaba en MALDITA FAMILIA . ….. SOLO EIRI ZAFA Y COMO ZAFA ¬

Tatsuha:- DONDE ESTA!-

Yuki: quien?

Tatsuha:- COMO QUE QUIEN! AHHHH YA SE LO QUERES TAMBIEN PARA VOS, HERMANITO PERO NO SERA ASI MUJAJAJAJAJAJA RYUICHI SERA MIO, MY HONEY!- en ese momento corriendo agachado por detrás de los sillones se escapaba el cantante de pelo castaño….

Ryuichi que no nos vea, vamos Kumagoro, no tengo ganas de tratar con locos- shhhh Kuma no hagas ruido, no da…

Shuichi:- Ryuichi que haces detrás del sillón?

Ryuichi:- jejeje será estupido? u... Shuichi, hay momentos en los que te amo, pero otro en los que TE ODIO…..jjejeje…..- y sale corriendo por las escaleras – un gusto verte hasta nunca tat- channnnn! No da TOHMA SALVAME! T-T

Tatsuha salto haciendole el tacleado de rugby:- My Honey donde has estado? Te estuve buscando desde hace tanto mi amado Ryuichi sama

Ryuichi:- sal…ven….me…..no….da….- decía quedándose sin aire..

Tohma:- bueno, bueno..ya que te quedaras por desgracia te voy a mostrar tu cuarto Tatsuha- tironeo del morocho que no quería soltar al cantante- TE- VOY A- MOS-TRAR- TU –C-U-A-R-T-O…. solta a ryuichi . !…….

Shuichi:- pero como lo vio?

Yuki: y después se pregunta porque le digo baka…pero que lindo es mi baka ¬ Vamos Shuichi lo mejor será que no nos metamos en sus asuntos, vamos a ¨dormir¨…

Shuichi: pero yo no tengo sueño T-T…YUKI no me obligues a acostarme que después no me dejas dormir……- se hizo un tiempo hasta que el pelirosa entendio la indirecta bastante directa de su pareja- ahhhhhh- Yuki lo agarro de la ropa y se lo llevo al cuarto….. soy feliz siendo manipulado por mi Yuki

Yuki:- vamos baka…

Ryuichi dormia como un angelito en una de las habitaciones de la planta alta…pero alguien faltaba en la escena…estaba solo….faltaba Kumagoro!

Abrazaba un almohadón del mismo tamaño que su conejo mientras no dejaba de babearlo..

En otra habitación se encontraba Tohma con su esposa

Mika:-crees que hiciste bien en darle el conejo a Tatsuha?

Tohma:-fue un precio bajo por el brazo de ryuichi aunque no creo que quisiera exactamente el brazo..uU

En otra habitación estaba Tatsuha, una atmósfera un poco fuera de lo común

lo rodeaba…vestía un traje de sacerdote, parado en el centro de una diagrama mágico rodeado de velas y candelabros….

Puso el sacrificio, a Kumagoro, en el centro de ese diagrama dibujado con una tinta roja que asemejaba a sangre.

Era un conjuro de magia negra avanzada, pero el joven monje lo había visto realizar ( en películas) muchas veces-…..liberar un alma enamorada…

Tatsuha:- con esto alejare a Ryuichi de la pareja de mi hermano, me lo agradecerán los dos después Jajajajaja… Con este conjuro, Impeculos estereos ….espiritus mundi…Aba Maktub…..libertad al alma en pena! Vida por vida- y sacando un cuchillo de empuñadura dorada que clavo en la pata del conejo mientras seguía recitando- amor, por odio…VIDA EN MUERTE Y MUERTE EN VIDA!...- desde los otros cuartos se escucho un ruido extraño, pero nadie le hizo cazo….

La luz que salio de Kumagoro se perdió entre los pasillos…y Tatsuha cayo cansado por el esfuerzo espiritual- listo, el conjuro que liberara el amor de ryuichi jajajaja y el que lo atrapara seré yo! Ya veras My Honey serás mío!¬

En la página del antiguo libro de hechizos que había utilizado Tatsuha, empezaron a aparecer unas letras mágicamente en color plateado brillante….

Advertencia:- No utilizar este conjuro con otro objeto que no sea ropa o mechón de pelo. Todo objeto que por alguna razón posea un alma…la dejara en libertad. Si la advertencia llego tarde…u suerte con tu problema…

saludan atte. lunático, canuto, cola gusano y cornamenta…

En algún lugar de la mansión …una risa macabra se escuchaba retumbando entre las paredes de piedra y madera…..

El cantante de pelo castaño se despertó sobresaltado, abrazándose al almohadón que tenía cerca…algo anda mal:

La risa macabra se dejo de escuchar, pero no por eso los problemas estaban solucionados, ni tan solo olvidados…..era el turno de tomar venganza……de tomar venganza Kumagoro……..

…………Este cuerpo me servirá para cumplir mi objetivo…….jajajajajajajajaj……

Nosotras somos unas autoritas de Argentina

Esperamos el fic les este gustando, después habrá mas romance, mas roces y muchas mas locuras TOHMA AYUDAME u….

Maga:- en el proximo capitulo, Kumagoro hara de las suyas como prometimos…

Sol:- esto es solo el comienzo…

DE LO QUE SERA LO PEOR QUE LE PUEDA PASAR A TODOS….o….lo mejor?

Proximo capitulo

Perversionalidad Kumagoro…… es solo un conejo no?...

-Shuichi yo…te…amo….- lloraba ryuichi en la oscuridad….


	2. Perversionalidad Kumagoro

Perversionalidad Kumagoro

La luz apenas entraba por la ventana en aquella nueva mañana, el pelirosa despertaba lentamente….abrazado a su amante….abre los ojos lentamente…encontrándose con………….O.OUuuu

Un NEGRO EN LA CAMA!

Shuichi: KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AA…………..YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

DASQUETE YUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

La mata de pelo afro cerca del cantante abrió lo ojos, lo callo de un golpe y dijo:

-CALLATE BAKA!..Desde temprano gritando ¬¬ que te pasa?

Shuichi:- Yu…yu…(N/A Yu..yu…. YU YU HAKUSHO)…yu………YUKI!- el pelirosa reconoció a su amante DENTRO del negro ese (N/A no mal interpretar -.-U)….ese ¨ negro ¨ de pelo afro de un metro de diámetro y piel pintada con pomada/tintura para zapatos…..era…..EIRI YUKI…- YUKI O.O YUKI O.O Yuki? Pero…pero…pero que mierda te paso . ?

Yuki:- De que estas hablando baka?- saco un cigarrillo y lo encendió..

Shuichi:- NOOO SE TE VA A PRENDER FUEGO EL PELO!...jajaja, perdóname que te lo diga pero la permanente te queda peor que a Michael Jackson……BILLIE JEAN NANANA…BILLIE JEAN NANA NA – y bailaba para atrás imitando al otro cantante….

La voz de Hiro se escucho por todos lados despertando al universo entero:- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MI PELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

! SANGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

! KIERO SANGREEEEEE!- Shuichi salio al pasillo encontrándose con su mejor amigo con el…..el…..el pelo corto a la francesa con flequillo….una boina y los labios pintados de rojo carmesí…

Las demás personas salieron al pasillo principal uno con cara peor que la otra……

Ryuichi salio bostezando abrazado a su almohada:- que pasa?...porque tanto alboroto no da……QUE MIERDA LES PASO?

JAJAJAJAJAAJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA

Hiro:- de que te reís ¬¬

Ryuichi: jaja pero si estas presioSA…..chuik chuik- le mando besitos a Hiro..que con su peinado y maquillaje quería que se lo trague la tierra…….pero…….cuando detrás de Shuichi salio Yuki…..ahí se armo la fiesta.

Hiro:- jajajajajajjj……jajajajajajajajajaja……Shu….jjajajajjajajja……….negro guampudo…morocho de jajaj labios anchos jajaj…- el guitarrista apenas si podía pronunciar palabras mientras un enojado Shuichi lo miraba mal.- ILEGAL VOLVETE A CUBA!

Shuichi:- NO LE DIGAS ASI A MI NEGRITO LINDO! ……… travestido francés……mi YUKI sigue siendo…….bueno no hermoso jejejejejeje…. …simpático….

Mas gente salió a los pasillos mostrando diferentes ¨huellas¨ que dejo la noche (fue Kumagoro!)

MrK salio con todo el pelo en pequeñas trenzas jamaiquinas con mostacillas de colores verdes, amarillos y rojos…..llorando por lo que era su pelo mientras mostraba su mágnum a la que le habían puesto un peluca con el mismo peinado y un gorrito carioca…..

Ryuichi no contuvo la risa y retorciéndose en el piso miro a Yuki que con toda la cara pintada y los ojos dorados lo observaba:- KIAAA ME ATACARA UN PANDA! NO DA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ ¡! MrK QUE TE PASO? Y TU ARMA ACA SE ARMA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- y lo próximo que ocurrió fue que el cantante de NG tuviera que correr para no ¨comer plomo¨- TOHMAAAAAAAAAA AYUDAMEEEEEEEEE TOHMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- por el llamado al rubio de ojos verdes….este se hizo presente con su esposa….

Pero todos dejaron de hacer lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo..para….mirar a Tohma que con bucles dorados hasta los hombros lucia unos ojos perfectamente delineados en amarillo y un moño azul sobre la cabeza daba un tono ¨Cute¨ a su pijama celeste con plumas en el cuello….

Mika:- pero que les paso a todos?- pregunto la mujer a todos los que salían uno con peinado mas raro que el otro…..- pero quien les hizo todo esto en el pelo? ¬¬ que raro, Tohma no se quejo hasta ahora

Yuki:- (O.O) ( esa no es un carita, es como se veía el escritor) Es cierto, alguien explíqueme que esta pasando ¬¬ - decía el ¨ya no rubio¨ mientras el humo de su cigarrillo le daba la vuelta a su peinado kilométrico…

Shuichi se miro en el reflejo de un vidrio y grito:- PERO ES SIERTO MIREN LO QUE LE HICIERON A MI PELO!

Todos ¬¬ siempre fue ROSA!

Tohma:- tranquilicémonos todos……O.oU ese es Eiri?...bueno no es que me moleste, siempre quise hacerlo con un negro mota ¬…veni papito

Yuki ¬¬ porque Tohma me sigue mirando igual……………TT.TT siempre, me va a querer en su cama?...XX que hice para merecer esto!

En ese momento salio Tatsuha/Elvis Presley con el peinado de Elvis Presley….y el traje Sado Masoquista en cuero blanco y lentejuelas plateadas y doradas:- PERO QUE MIERDA, HERMANITO QUE TE HICIERON! AZUKAAAA…..! azúcar azúcar negra hay como me gusta y me quema- y cantaba como su fuera Elvis- TRANQUILOS TODOS QUE LLEGO EL REY!

Sakano se escondía con su nuevo corte punk, color verde manzana

Tohma:- TRANQUILOSSS! . - llamo la intención de todos- algo anda mal…..porque SHINDOU Y RYUICHI SIGUIEN IGUALES! ¬¬…….

MrK:- no te quejes que los bucles con un lavado se van, pero decime COMO ME SACO YO ESTAS TRENZAS!- y disparando para todos lados

Ryuichi:- Uhhhh Yo no se Uuuu………no da……

Shuichi ya babeaba nuevamente por Yuki que salía del baño, después de lavarse la cara y volver a su color natural y pasando desesperado un cepillo por su PELO para domarlo…..se rindió y lo metió bajo el agua para salir normalmente del baño….pero con una cara de MATARE A TODOS!

Ryuichi bajo las escaleras hasta el salón principal y se escucho su grito…….todos bajaron, encontrando al cantante de rodillas en el piso mirando fijamente una pared…en la con letras rojo sangre (tintura para pelo) esta escrito:

WELCOME TO MY ROMANCE TONIGHT,

PREPARENCE PORQUE KUMAGORO VIVE!...Y NO DEJARE QUE NADIE, NADIE LASTIME A SAKUMA…..PORQUE SAKUMA RYUICHI MERECE SER FELIZ Y YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESO……………..el corazón de Shuichi será de el……….espero les allá gustado su RENOVACION……nos veremos …..pronto……..

PD:- gracias tat-chan…si no fuera por ti no estaría libre muajajajajaaajjj………….cuídense…..

EL VENGADOR ROSA, PAGARAN TODAS…….. Y CADA UNA………..

( y en especial ¨algunos¨…….Yuki Eiri…..)

Tatsuha:- HEY . no me miren así………Ops! I didn't again y play whit your heart…..- cantaba mientras era acorralado por todos contra una pared- HEYYY INTENTO DE OMISIDIO! SOY INOCENTE HASTA QUE SE DEMUESTRE LO CONTRARIO ¬¬- todos señalaron el cartel que bien claro decía FUE TATSUHA…..

Hiro:- YO MANDO TODO A LA MIERDA ME VOY!- y el guitarrista salio caminando por la puerta principal con sus tacones altos y corte de pelo como su estuviera paspado entre las piernas…

Ryuichi:- HEY HIRO, EL CABALLO LO DEJASTE EN LA ESQUINA IEJAAA NO DA!

Mika: alguien debería avisarle que estamos en medio de un bosque? Sin civilización a kilómetros a la redonda

MrK:- no, ya se enterara….

Tohma:- pero…….porque no te paso nada a vos bruja..digo digo porque no paso nada mi amor Uuu

Mika:- porque soy demasiado hermosa para ser profanada.

Yuki y Tatsuha empezaron a reírse..jajaja

Mika:- ¬¬ que tiene eso de gracioso?

Tatsuha:- nada nada jajajajajajaajajajajaj – en la espalda de Mika había un cartel pegado que decía

YO A ESTA NO LA TOCO NI CON UN PALO! Firma: Satánico Kuma

Tohma vio el cartel y empezó a reír también….así todos rieron mientras Mika giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro dando miradas amenazadoras que no tenían efecto alguno…..

PASARON LAS HORAS

Todos se fueron trasformando en lo que originalmente eran….

Ryuichi:- Tatsuha-san…..eto……porque seguís vestido de Elvis?

Tatsuha:- PORQUE ME VEO DIVINO! Dime My Honey si así no te doy ganas n-

Ryuichi:- otro tema no da -.-……..

Tatsuha:- el que calla otorga- y restregó su trasero por el cuerpo del ¨asquedo¨cantante

Ryuichi ¬¬ tipos como este me dan ganas de volver a las mujeres (n/a PRECENTES!)

Tohma salio de la ducha, ya cambiado y con su pelo en estado natural:- los extrañare, los bucles se veían lindos -.-……..pero eran muy difíciles de cuidar….nadie vio a Suguru? O.O?- pregunto al notar que hacia 3 horas que no daba señales de vida..

Shuichi:- Quien es Suguru O.O?...- decía después de tener una ¨funcion¨ con su pareja para resarcirse de la burla generalizada.

MrK:- ¬¬ tu sabes, el que toca el teclado de pelo verde…..que arregla todos los temas malos que haces..

Shuichi:- ahhhhh ya empezando a recordar- en eso paso Yuki por detrás y el cantante lo siguió volando en éxtasis - ¬ YUKIIIIII…..

MrK:- -.- no tiene remedio……..

Tohma:- bueno, volviendo al tema Shindou del orto….donde esta Suguru?

Pasaron los minutos

Tohma:- DONDE ESTA SUGURU!- era por lo único por lo que se preocupaba el rubio, bueno….aparte de por el otro rubio, Eiri…- T.T algo le paso a Suguru, lo presiento- lloraba sobre el regazo de Yuki- era mi trabajo cuidarlo.

Yuki:- ¬¬ Tohma, no podes cuidar ni de un pez dorado…cuando EL me cuidaba a MI me agarro Kitasawa -.-……cuando EL cuidaba a MI baka lo agarraron los de ASK, con esta suerte a Suguru se lo violo e Yankee

Tohma:- snif snif, no seas malo Eiri……….- trataba de aguantar las lagrimas y se iba arrastrando los pies hasta la habitación de Suguru, para ver ¨otra vez¨ si había alguna huella…- Suguru….T-T…..- se sentó en la cama mirando la nada….- Suguru……- porque justo a el, porque no le pudieron hacer nada a Shindou, Suguru es tan inocente…. . y no se le acerca a Eiri, porque a Suguru?

De repente unos golpes desde dentro del armario….el tecladista de NG se fue acercando con miedo…algo malo presentía…. abrió lentamente la puerta…

Tohma:- KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………………..O.O………….

Dentro del armario estaba el primo del de una percha y totalmente ¨cambiado¨ ……

Tohma:- su….Suguru que te paso?- pregunto con la voz temblorosa jajajajajjajajajajajajjajjajajaaj a este si lo hicieron mierda

Suguru miraba MUY acusador a su primo, que no se había molestado en sacarle la mordaza que no le permitía hablar, parecía………parecía……..EL ULTIMO MOICANO (indio Norteamericano) …con la ropa en cuero curtido y flecos…la cara pintada con rojo y un penacho de plumas de avestruz espectacular en la cabeza que caía hasta sus hombros como el pelo trenzado negro azabache…..¬¬ Tohma, se que te estas riendo por dentro……. Mmamsmsjsj (suéltame ya) jakjdsiuwnhhuyd (que te voy a hacer mierda)…

EN EL COMEDOR,

Suguru estaba tomando una taza de te de tilo, todavía temblando por el horrible susto de ser secuestrado a mitad de la noche…

Yuki ¬¬ yo sabia, lo violaron……(Yuki, obsesionado -.- no violan a TODO el mundo….pero estas autoras piensan VIOLARTE A VOS!)

Suguru estaba aun con la ropa de indio, tapadito bajo una manta blanca y temblando a recordar…que antes…..lo vistió de bailarina clásica…..(con medias incluidas) :- fue…..fue horrible!- lloraba inocente abrazándose a su primo..que lo contenía como podía..

Yuki: ¬¬ eso no se porque me parece TAN familiar

Todos rodeaban al mas joven que poco a poco iba recuperándose del susto y narrando lo ocurrido

Suguru:- Yo…..estaba ensayando…cuando..- apretó la taza de te entre sus manos- cuando me agarro por atrás

Yuki:- YA LO DIJE, LO VIOLARON

Y todos miraron al escritor que tenia su cara de ACA VIOLARON A ALGUIEN!

Tatsuha:- Y DESPUES ME DICEN PERVERTIDO A MI!

Ryuichi:- es cierto….Yuki es un pervertido! (iba perdiendo el no da….ya que no tenia su clásico conejo en brazos, sino una almohada con una funda rosa) de pronto miro a su ¨almohada¨ - no es así Kuma?...O.O NO ES KUMAGORO!

Mika:- que, recién se da cuenta -.-U..lleva 5 horas paseándose con esa cosa..

Ryuichi:- DONDE ESTA KUMAGRO! ah! Kumagoro ahora es malo u….. TOHMAAA! ESTE NO ES KUMAGORO! BUAAA BUAAAA- empezaba a llorar

Todos miraron a Tohma, esperando que haga algo...

CALLALO!

Tohma agarro la almohada y un marcador indeleble (n/a de donde lo saco O.o..piensen mal, piensen MUY mal -.-), le dibujo unos ojos, una sonrisa, le escribió ¨ Soy Kumagoro¨ y se lo dio al cantante con la frase:- acá esta, Kuma te extrañaba ..Psicología infantil, estudios universitarios de la década pasada

Todos miraron a Tohma con cara de QUIEN SE CREE ESO ¬¬…Pero como siempre…la realidad supera a la ficción

Ryuichi abrazo la almo-Kuma al grito de:- KIIAA KUMA-CHAN YO TAMBIEN TE EXTRAÑE! Porque te estuviste portando tan raro…no da…vas a tener que pedirles disculpas a todos….

Tatsuha:- pero que pelotudo que es My Honey -.-

Shuichi:- si… mas que yo -.-u

Yuki:- No baka, a vos nadie te gana..sos el mejor…-.-U

Shuichi:- enserio? …..que lindo Yuki, siempre me decís cosas tan hermosas te amo!- salto abrazándolo y después les dijo a todos- ven que puede ser tierno conmigo….

Tatsuha:- retiro lo dicho…nadie es mas estupido que mi cuñado -.-U

Tohma:- ES LO QUE VENGO DICIENDO! ;-;

Los demás se limitaron a bajar la vista, mientras el ¨nuevo kumagoro¨ se disculpaba con cada uno….

Tohma ayudo a Suguru a sacarse el penacho encontrando entre las plumas una bala de plomo:- miren esto……que querrá decir?...

La guardo en el bolsillo y quedo relegada……..

EN UNO DE LOS CUARTOS

Tatsuha releía el libro de hechicería para ver si encontraba una explicación para lo que estaba ocurriendo…en la que no lo culparan de todo….

Por poco se atraganto con una de las aceitunas que comía cuando encontró la pagina adecuada (la siguiente a la del hechizo),…..bajo corriendo las escaleras para comunicarles a todos lo que pasaba…

Yuki:- ¬¬ ahora que queres?...no hiciste suficiente daño por un día….- decía el escritor recordando que tendría que hacerse un baño de crema en el pelo al regresar para restaurar los daños causados por la permanente.

Ryuichi se sentó en el piso para escuchar a Tatsuha mas le vale tener una buena explicación…¬¬… que por mucho tiempo nadie me va creer lo de la almohada y van a empezar a preguntar…

El cartel escrito en ¨sangre¨ sobre la pared era en ese momento limpiado por MrK….mientras Shuichi lo ayudaba…

….¨ SAKUMA RYUICHI MERECE SER FELIZ Y YO ME ENCARGARE DE ESO……………..el corazón de Shuichi será de el… ¨

Shuichi:- que querrá decir con eso…..- preguntaba inocente…mientras Ryuichi agradecía su estupidez ..

Ryuichi:- gracias, gracias, gracias dios….porque lo que le falta a el de cerebro me sirve para que no se de cuenta que lo amo…..- suspiraba aliviado- pero no se como pude enamorarme de alguien así -.- Kumagoro pika pika na no da- cantaba con su almohada rosa tengo que pensar otra maneras mas de disimular…..el único que no se da cuanta es Shuichi……-.-…..son mas obvio que Tohma- miro al rubio que literalmente babeaba por el otro- neeee no para tanto

Shuichi seguía preguntando QUE QUERIA DECIR ESA FRASE? Que era demasiado indirecta para el….SOLO PARA EL….

Yuki:- mírenlo que bonito se ve pensando….…..con lo poco que lo hace…piensa? Kiaa piensa…acabo de descubrir que mi Baka piensa…….. T-T soy feliz! Años de dedicación rindieron su fruto…el que no piense bien es otro tema u….abra tiempo para que no solo use, sino que encienda su cerebro

Tatsuha:- HEY PRESTENME ATENCION!- nadie le dio importancia- SI NO ME PRESTAN ATENCIO HARE UN STREP TESE- obtuvo las miradas de todos- que me quisieron decir -.-u

Y comenzó a sacarse la ropa. NO NO ….a leer lo que decía el libro

IMPRESO EN 1209 EN TRANSILVANIA

COMO DEVOLVER SU COLOR A UN OBSALOTE…

Después de leer por dos horas llego a la página que les interesaba a todos

Yuki:- zzzZzz

Shuichi jugaba con la almohada..cof cof con la almo-Kuma:- que liviano que estas Kumagoro

Ryuichi:- si no fuera porque aprovecho para meterle mano, le hubiera pegado por su estupidez

Tohma: DESPIERTEN QUE TATSUHA LLEGO A LA PAGINA!

Mika:- llego?...que ya es de día?...no que mi marido no se entere….zzz

Tohma:- ¬¬ Zorra!

Tatsuha:- e-l- -h-e-c-h-i-z-o- -e-s –p-a-s-a- no no no digo PARA---- p-o-d-er-

Tohma:- todo el talento literario le quedo a Eiri

Mika:- Mañana le contrato un tutor -.-U..papa se llega a enterar que no sabe leer mas que mangas hentai y me mata….yo estaba a cargo de su educación….viejo de mierda! Mandándome a mi a hacer todo mientras dedica su vida a la ¨iluminacion como si a alguien le importara

Tatsuha seguía tartamudeando….hasta que el rubio de la mágnum se canso y le saco el libro

MrK:- déjame que leo yo! O.OUuuuuu…………esto esta in japonés ¬/¬ que lo lea otro….

Todos le pasan el libro a Eiri que encendiendo un cigarrillo dice:- No traje los anteojos….

Nuevamente el libro cambia de mano

Tohma:- ¬¬ que creen tengo mas de 30 años, es normal que también use anteojos……

A Sakano ni se lo dieron….Mika nunca había ido a la escuela, aunque siempre estaba rodeada de profesores de alumnos (PERRAAA!)

Finalmente Ryuichi les saco el antiguo y milenario libro…

Tohma por favor por favor que no halla traído los crayones..por favor! que pensas hacer con eso Ryuichi ¬¬

Ryuichi:- lo que ninguno de ustedes pudo-. Y se acerco al fuego de la chimenea…

Todos:- NOOOOOOOOO!

Ryuichi:- cof cof- se aclaro la garganta antes de empezar a leer tranquilo y con profesionalidad

LIBERACION DEL CORAZON

Consiste el liberar de ciertos sentimientos amorosos a una persona, valiéndose de un objeto para ello. Los materiales a usar pueden ser..tal y tal…- ryuichi acoto- esto no tiene relevancia lo importante es esto : JAMAS UTILIZAR UN OBJETO QUE PUEDA LLEGAR A TENER PERSONALIDAD por alguna u otra razón…

Si esto llegase a ocurrir por descuido o estupidez- miro fijo a Tatsuha que miraba extasiado la pronunciación del cantante que traducía algunos modismos en español al japonés sin el más mínimo error…- si esto llegase a ocurrir…. El alma o personalidad del objeto en si, vagara por el mundo terrenal ocupando los cuerpos disponibles para cumplir sus fines y deseos que lo llevaron a permitir ser liberado.

El poder de este nuevo ser, no se puede especificar sin conocer las características del objeto utilizado. La solución mas natural seria un exorcismo a realizarse sobre el cuerpo poseído, mientras es poseída. Atrapando el alma no terrenal nuevamente en su cárcel, que seria el cuerpo original, el objeto. Las almas en pena suelen ser violentas y vengativas en extremo…

Para mayor seguridad metase en un baúl y no salga más….(n/a como es serie yaoi aclararemos…metase EN un baúl……..no metase UN baúl en el culo, Ok todo entendido? Sigamos….)

Ryuichi termino de leer, dándole una mirada acusadora a Tatsuha

Pero a nadie le importo…porque todos estaban fascinados con…..QUE EL CANTANTE SABIA LEER

Yuki: O.O Y yo que lo tomaba por estupido..

Tatsuha:- My Honey es un Eructito ¬….cerebro y cuerpo….y que cuerpo!

Tohma:- ahora que recuerdo -.-………Ryuichi se graduó con honores y antes de tiempo para poder dedicarse a la música por completo……no es ningún retrasado…

Ryuchi en eso sacaba un marcador y amenazaba con dibujar el libro

Todos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Ryuichi:- jejejejej…..no da ….-.- no debí comportarme así…pero es que NO LO AGUNTABA MAS! ACA TODOS SON UNOS ESTUPIDOS….miro a Tohma..o unos sometidos -.-

Yuki:- bien, eso quiere decir que alguien esta poseído…y fue el quien nos hizo todas esas ATROSIDADES mientras dormíamos….pero quien?

Suguru:- yo no se….a mi me atacaron por la espalda…

Yuki:- LO VIOLARON POR ATRÁS!

Shuichi:- y no hay una foto O.O?

Yuki le acaricio la cabeza a Shuichi:- no Shuichi, es un libro antiguo…..para gente grande, no tiene fotografías…..

Shuichi:- ahhhhhhhh,……

Yuki:- -.- por dios que baka, se cree todo……. pero que ternura

Ryuichi:- esos dos ya empezaron…no importa cuanto quiera yo a Shuichi, siempre termino haciéndole daño…¬¬ o en este cazo Tatsuha, porque no PUEDO TENER FANS NORMALES!

MrK:- OK OK, pero…quien puede estar poseído? No dejaron ninguna pista?

Tohma busco en su bolsillo y saco la bala que estaba en las ¨plumas de suguru¨:- esto quiere decir que……

MINUTOS DESPUES…

El manager era acorralado por todos contra una pared

Tatsuha estaba con su traje de monje, unos ajos y una cruz

Tatsuha:- FUERA SATANAS FUERA FUERA!

Yuki:- ¬¬ no es vampiro…solo tenes que exorcizarlo

Shuichi que estaba bajo el abrazo de su amante preguntaba ingenuo:.- exorcizarlo porque? O.O esta bien que siempre nos da de balazos pero..no es para tanto…no deberíamos buscar a Kumagoro…o mejor, ir a comer helado HELADOO-----

Ryuichi:- o.oU quien le dio algo para que piense en helado…yo le llevo después pero…kiia hasta así de estupido es hermoso DESPUES VAMOS POR UN HELADO NO DA!

Yuki:- -.- estos dos están locos…pero MI baka es mas lindo ..Tohma, cuida de Shuichi, que de seguro le pasa algo – le entrego al ¨descolgado¨ cantante a un Tohma que se mantenía a distancia, mientras con su hermano, el escritor se acercaba a MrK con unos talismanes budistas

Suguru iba justo con Mika cubriéndolos..con una rabia terrible POR TU CULPA ESTUBE TODO EL DIA EN EL PLACARD SIN PODER ENSAYAR

MrK:- T-T I'm inocent……yo no hice nada . …….aléjense con usas cosas!

Tatsuha:- QUE FUISTE VOS, SOS EL CULPABLE DE TODO!

Yuki:- pera, pera..que el mayor culpable fuiste vos ¬¬….

Ryuichi también se acercaba con la almohada lista para atacar:- Kumagoro yo se que estas ahí adentro, si no te portas bien te van a hacer nana nana….y chaschas en la colita…;-; Kuma volvé….

Yuki:- no dejaremos que lastimes a Shuichi!

MrK:- QUE NO SOY!- no tubo tiempo de seguir definiéndose porque de un golpe en la cabeza de Suguru callo inconsciente al piso….y todos se lanzaron sobre el para de algún modo exorcizarlo…

Mika:- ya todo termino……que bien los tengo a todos arriba ¬

PERO UNA RISA MACABRA SE ESCUCHO DESDE DETRÁS DE TODOS…

JA JA JA JA JA….JA…… - lentamente vieron hacia donde venia la risa…..y ahí estaban…..Tohma abrazando a Shuichi por detrás…con su rostro apoyado en el hombro del cantante….y le susurra en el oído muy sensual:

-No era que no me dejarían lastimarte ….no da….- y paso descaradamente su lengua por todo el cuello del cantante dejando un rastro de saliva. Hasta llegar al oído y relamerse los labios..para decirles a todos- Kuma….esta acá….

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Nosotras somos dos autoritas de Argentina

De 17 años que realmente están enamoradas de Gravitation…..

Sol/ Amelie/ Moony/ La dama del alba

Maga/ KaoruDono / Paddly / la Verdadera Hija de MrK

Este capitulo fue

Perversionalidad Kumagoro…

El conejo rosa…ah aparecido en el cuerpo de Tohma….

En el próximo capitulo

Cáp. 3 ¨Foxy Kumagoro¨

Y de fondo suena el sensual tema de Prince Sexy M F ..You sexy mother fucker….shake your ass…

¿Por qué son Shuichi?

¿Qué le pasara a Ryuichi ahora?

………..Shuichi………….yo………..solo te amo………..- era la única justificación del cantante de NG…

Y la de Satánico Kumagoro ¿Cuál será?

La venganza no lo puede ser todo…..


End file.
